The present application is related to dispensing closures for containers and more specifically to a dispensing closure that includes a latch back mechanism to restrain the cap when dispensing the contents of the container.
Dispensing containers are used in a variety of industries for the dispensing of various liquid products. For example, in the beauty industry, products such as shampoo, conditioner, creams and lotions are all packaged in flexible containers having a dispensing closure mounted thereon. Such dispensing containers are also used in the food industry for various condiments, such as ketchup, mayonnaise, and syrups.
One important aspect to the mounting of a dispensing closure in the food industry is retaining the lid in an open position so that the lid does not interfere with dispensing of the product. Often times, the lid naturally tends to return to the closed position after opening due to the memory aspect of the plastic. When this occurs, the lid interferes with dispensing of the product, making for a messy dispensing experience, and fouls the lid surfaces, making it difficult to close the lid.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a need in the industry for a dispensing closure having a latch back mechanism, which will retain the cap in an open position during dispensing.